Wiring connectors of various types are well known in the art. Typically, however, such connectors are difficult to manufacture, assemble, and service, thereby increasing the ultimate cost of using such connectors.
Electrical connectors usually comprise an assembly consisting of two connector halves, i.e., a male connector and a female connector, which are adapted to be joined together to form an electrical and mechanical connection between conductors which are terminated in the connector halves. The conductors in each connector half are terminated by suitably configured contacts; and the contacts must be accurately positioned within the connector halves to ensure that they will be in alignment for proper mating when the connector halves are joined together. Misalignment of contacts when the connector halves are joined together can result in improper electrical connection and physical damage to the connector assembly.
Once positioned within the connector halves, it is important that the contacts remain in position notwithstanding frequent connection and disconnection of the connector halves to achieve safe and reliable connector operation over an extended period of time.
In one known connector, illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,394, a one-piece shell is provided; and a pair of modules or wafers is inserted into the shell by longitudinal movement therein. A rib arrangement is provided on the horizontal surfaces of the modules, and cooperating keyways are formed on the internal horizontal surfaces of the shell in order to prevent lateral movement of the modules within the shell.
However, separate structures are required for preventing longitudinal movement of the modules within the shell. Specifically, spring structures are required to be attached to the inner surface of the shell and to engage the rear portion of the module ribs in order to prevent rearward movement of the modules. In order to withdraw the modules for servicing, a specialized tool must be applied in order to compress the springs to permit the modules to be moved.
Thus, in such a prior art device, it is necessary to provide a structural arrangement within the shell for retaining the springs and further to provide to a user specialized tools to permit withdrawal of the modules. The connector is thus more expensive to fabricate and requires the provision of additional elements to a user.
Moreover, upon compression of the springs for withdrawal of the prior art modules, the springs can be deformed, thus adversely affecting the accuracy of placement of the modules upon reinsertio. Such deformation may become so severe as to render the connector useless and to require a complex substitution of the springs for further utilization.
The above-described known connector is also not fully effective in achieving and maintaining proper positioning of the modules and hence of the contact-terminated conductors therein in the vertical direction as the springs themselves are resilient and the wafers can move thereagainst within the shell. Furthermore, the conductor wires are permanently secured within the modules by a rectangular insulation mass; and if it becomes necessary or desirable to remove or replace one or more of the conductors, the entire module must be replaced.